Splatoon: Infinity War
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Set in another alternate universe with Cassandra of C Group. She is seeking the six Infinity Stones, but what her goal with them is is unclear. The New Squidbeak Splatoon and two of Cass's sisters are all that can stop her. Rated T for language.
1. Distress Signal

**I had to do it. I had to make a Splatoon version of Infinity War. Story will be a tad bit different, **

**so you have that at least...**

Splatoon

Infinity War

Chapter One

Distress Call

(Cassandra Universe #734)

(Somewhere in the ocean)

An Inkling trade ship was sailing towards Inkopolis when it detected a distress signal. _"To any vessel _

_within range, this is the Octarian refugee vessel Octangelo, requesting aid. Our engines are dead, and we _

_are being boarded! Please send help! We cannot-!"_ The signal cut out. The captain radioed the Inkling

Navy, informing them of the signal.

(_Octangelo)_

In a room full of injured Octoling soldiers, a cloaked Octoling stared down the four intruders, one of whom

was wearing a strange gauntlet on her right arm. In her left hand, she held a young recruit. Sighing, she

faced the cloaked Octoling. "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to

fail, nonetheless."

She gently shoved the recruit forward. "It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly." She faced him. "But I ask

what for? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same." She reached for her goggles. "And now it's

here. Or should I say..." She removed the goggles. "I am." Sieg grimaced. "Cassandra." She made no

reply. "You were banished with the other failures." She smirked at him. "You call them failures, but I call

them my friends."

He growled. "What do you want?" She slowly tightened her grip on the recruit. "That pendant around

your neck. Give it to me, and I'll return this recruit to you." Sieg glared at her. "And if I don't?" Cass

giggled. "Then he joins me." Sieg thought it over. The boy, while young, showed great promise. To have

him in Cassandra's service didn't seem like a kind fate. Sighing, he took the pendant off, and faced her.

"Send him over." Cass's smile wavered. "We'll make a simultaneous exchange."

That sounded reasonable. They approached each other. Sieg faced the boy. "It's all right. The sun will

shine on us once again." Cass raised an eyebrow. "Your optimism is misplaced, Commander." Sieg faced

her. "Well, for one thing, we have a Salmonid." A large Salmonid, who wielded a trident, rushed at Cass,

causing her to lose her grip on the boy. Sieg dropped the pendant as he grabbed the boy and got out of

the way. One of Cass's followers stepped forward, but another stopped him. "Let her have her fun."

Despite being caught off-guard, Cass quickly recovered, and pinned the massive Salmonid to the deck,

pressing the glowing stone above one of her knuckles against his head, and concentrated. Slowly, the

Salmonid's form shifted, and dark green ink oozed off of him, revealing an Inkling boy, who was

unconscious. She smiled at the Inkling, then picked the pendant off the floor. She crushed it in her bare

fist, revealing a glowing blue stone contained within.

Sieg was surprised. "What is that?" She faced him. "One of the six Infinity Stones. Thanks to your

kindness, I now have two." She put it on the gauntlet, and blue lines shot through her arm, and she

groaned for a moment, before looking at the Inkling and closing her fist. The Inkling disappeared, and

Sieg faced her. Cass looked at him. "You have my respect, Sieg. When I'm done, there will be no need for

war between Inklings and Octolings."

She nodded to her followers, who surrounded her. "Three of the Stones are in Inkopolis. Find them, and

bring them to me in Octo Gorge." The female follower spoke up. "We won't fail you, Lady Cassandra."

Facing Sieg one last time, she said, "Tell others what you saw today." She closed her fist, and the four

intruders vanished. Sieg checked the vitals of everyone in the room, pleasantly surprised to find they

were still alive.

(Inkopolis, Flounder Heights)

Sarah Ligo, her brother Otis, and a friend of theirs named Greg were talking. Greg was asking about

getting lunch. "We do have a good amount of money, but we agreed to cut back on eating out to save

money." Greg nodded in understanding, then continued. "I can pay for all of us." Sarah faced him. "You

can?" He nodded. As he did, an Inkling appeared on his couch, surprising everyone. Greg recognized him.

"Scott?" The Ligos faced him. "You know this guy?" He nodded. "He's a friend of mine. I thought he was

dead." Scott shot up. He looked at Greg. "She's coming, Greg. Cass is coming." Sarah looked at him. He

looked at her. "Who?"

**A/N**

**Yes, I'm aware that it's a LOT like Infinity War, but that's the point. Note: Cass's goal isn't to **

**wipe out half of all life. She actually made sure that everyone on that ship survived. **

**Interloper's probably gonna kill me, but, oh, well.**


	2. The Infinity Stones

**Well, Interloper wasn't too harsh with me (probably just jinxed myself), so let's continue...**

Chapter Two

The Infinity Stones

(Inkopolis Park)

Clair and Chloe sat in a park bench, talking. "I'm sorry, Clair. I'm sorry I broke your heart." Clair smiled.

"It's okay, Chloe. I believe a time will come when we'll find them." Chloe nodded. They began to walk to

Clair's apartment, when Sarah ran up to them. "Clair!" She stopped, short of breath. Gasping for air, she

said, "Man, you're hard to find."

Chloe faced Clair. "Who's she?" Her sister answered, "A friend of mine." Facing her, she asked, "What is

it?" Sarah looked up. "We need your help." Raising an eyebrow, Clair asked, "Who's we?" Sarah sighed. "I

can't explain in public. Just meet me at this address. I'll explain there." Clair nodded. Chloe spoke up.

"We'll be there." Sarah nodded, then ran off. Facing her sister, Chloe asked, "Do you think it's about the

others?" Clair shrugged.

(Greg's apartment)

After Clair and Chloe arrived, Otis took out a device and put it on the table. "To explain to you our

situation better, we need to tell you about something, a secret kept by the Ligo family for generations."

He pressed a button. "When humanity went extinct, six elemental crystals appeared. These Infinity

Stones each control a vital aspect of life." As he spoke, a holographic image of the six crystals appeared

above them.

Sarah continued. "Space, Power, Reality, Mind, Soul, and Time." As she spoke, the stones were

illuminated on the hologram, except for one. She opened a pendant she was wearing, revealing a green

stone. Clair looked at the orange stone in the hologram, then took out her own pendant, opening it.

Sarah gasped. "My God, Clair. Where did you get that?" Clair faced her. "It appeared on my nightstand

two years ago. I didn't know what it was."

Scott, who had been sitting at the side, spoke up. "You're missing the point. We have the Time and Soul

Stones. We know where they are. We need to find out who has the other Stones." Greg almost spoke up,

but Scott stopped him. "I'm getting to that."

Clair faced him. "Getting to what?" Scott faced her. "Do either of you know an Octoling by the name of

Cassandra?" They both stared at him. "What does Cass have to do with this?" Greg spoke up. "According

to Scott, she boarded a ship of Octarians that were abandoning Octo Gorge, along with three people who

seem to be her followers. She didn't kill anyone." Scott spoke up. "She collecting the Infinity Stones.

Why, I don't know."

Clair faced him. "Which ones does she have?" Scott sighed. "She has the Power and Space Stones. That

alone makes her the strongest living being in the world. If she gets her hands on all six stones, who

knows what could happen." Clair sighed. "Well, what does the Soul Stone do?" Sarah sighed. "That

knowledge has been lost. Because of that, the Soul Stone is basically useless on its own." Clair nodded.

"Well, can't we put the Time Stone into a garbage can or something?" Sarah shook her head. "No can

do." Otis spoke up. "Our family swore to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Sarah nodded. "Besides,

it may be our best chance against Cass." Chloe spoke up. "Yeah, so, in the same way, it may be her best

chance against us." Scott sighed. "You're missing the point. We need to find the other Stones before Cass

does." Clair thought it over. "Octavio might have the Mind Stone. I remember seeing a yellow stone in his

crown."

Chloe faced them. "We would have no way of knowing where the Reality Stone is, though." Sarah

nodded. "Greg, call Liz and Eight. We'll need backup." Otis faced her. "Should I call in One and Two?"

Sarah thought it over. "Might as well. The more Agents we have working on this, the better." She walked

over to Scott. "Congratulations, Scott. You're now Agent 7 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Facing Clair

and Chloe, she said, "That makes you two Agents 9 and 10." The two sisters looked at each other in

surprise.

**A/N**

**I'm well aware it's different from Wong's explanation, but this is FanFiction. It doesn't matter.**


	3. Fight for the Time Stone

**Interloper has said nothing about Chapter Two. We shall see how he reacts to Chapter Three.**

Chapter Three

Fight for the Time Stone

(NSS Headquarters, Inkopolis Plaza)

In the old Squid Sisters' studio, which was still owned by them, the entire New Squidbeak Splatoon had

assembled to discuss their plan to face Cass. After filling everyone in, and introducing the new Agents,

Sarah sat down, and DJ Octavio, who was there because he was a target, spoke up. "If what you say is

true, then Cassandra already has an advantage against us. She already has two Stones, and may have a

third."

Clair held up the pendant containing the Soul Stone. Octavio sighed. "All right, we have three Stones

gathered here. I stand corrected." Sarah sighed. "However, we still don't know what the Soul Stone or

the Mind Stone do. Cass might not, either, but we still have a disadvantage. She probably knows where

the Reality Stone is and is on her way to it now." Clair looked thoughtful. Greg spoke up. "Agent 9, how

do you and Ten know Cass?" Clair faced him. "She's our sister."

He was surprised, but kept his thoughts to himself. Sarah spoke up. "Let's not talk about that right now.

What I would like to know is where can we find the keeper of the-?" A loud sound interrupted them.

Sarah sighed. "Agent3, Agent 4.5, Agent 7, and Agent 9, come with me. Everybody else, get Octavio and

the Mind Stone out of here." The four Agents ran outside to confront the source of the noise, and saw two

male Octolings standing before them.

One carried a charger in his hand, and the other had an eye patch over his left eye. The one with the eye

patch spoke. "Good morning. How are we all?" The four Agents made no reply. He continued. "I have a

proposition. Would you consider just giving us the Time and Soul Stones, in return for which we will

gladly not cause any damage to this magnificent-?" Agent 3 interrupted him. "I'm sorry, Inkopolis is

closed today. You'd better pack it up, and get outta here."

The Octoling faced Sarah. "Stonekeeper." She faced him. "Does this individual speak for you?" Sarah

smirked. "Certainly not. I speak for myself." She drew her Hero Brush. "You're trespassing in this city."

Otis drew his Hero Roller. Agent 3 spoke up again. "She means get lost, One-Eye." The Octoling sighed,

and faced his companion.

"She exhausts me..." The charger user patted his shoulder in consolation. "Bring me the Stone." The

charger user walked forward, ready for a fight." Agent 3 faced Scott. "Scotty, you want a piece?" He

faced her. "No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?" She nodded. "That's a boy." He started

grunting. "It's gonna be good to have you back, buddy."

He shushed her. "I need to concentrate." He continued grunting. Three sighed. "Dude, you're

embarrassing me in front of the kids..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Either I can't or he won't." She sighed

again. "Okay, stand down." Facing Otis, she said, "Hey, keep an eye on him. Thank you." Otis nodded.

Scott sighed. "Damn it..." The charger Octoling rushed Three, who took out her Hero Inkzooka, and fired

at him, causing him to get knocked back.

Scott looked at her in amazement. "How did you do that?" She smirked at him. "I disabled my Limiter.

You like it? Something I've been-." She was hit by a charger shot, but quickly recovered. Facing Sarah,

she said, "You gotta get that Stone outta here." Sarah glared at her. "It stays with me." Three smirked.

"Exactly. Bye." She ran off towards the Octolings. Sarah stood her ground. Clair drew her Octo Shot, and

waited.

The Octolings clashed with Three for a bit, pinning her against the wall of a building, before being hit by a

shot of Ink. Three looked over, taking notice of the newcomer. "Hey, boys." The newcomer faced Three.

"What's up, Three?" The Agent faced the Octoling. "Eight, where'd you come from?" The Octoling grinned.

"A picnic with GUYVER!" She screamed the last part as the charger Octoling pushed her into a car. "Uh,

what is up with these guys, Three?"

She sighed. "Uh, apparently, they were banished from Octarian society. They came here to steal a couple

necklaces from Agent 4 and the newly recruited Agent 9." Neither Agent noticed that 'Eye' had gotten

away from that fight. He was facing Sarah, Otis, and Clair. Clair dodged a shot, before backflipping over a

car, and landing on the sidewalk nearby. Sarah looked at her in amazement. "How did you do that?!"

Clair brushed a hair tentacle from her face. "Practice."

She dodged an attack with grace, and Sarah lunged at the Octoling, who threw his weapon, and knocked

both Otis and Clair out. He pinned Sarah to a car, and gripped the pendant. His hand was instantly

burned. Sarah grinned up at him. "My grandpa put a little something over it. Only a Ligo can open it." He

glared at her. "Then I'll take it off your corpse." He threw her to the ground. She kicked him back, then

flexed her arms, preparing to use the Time Stone.

He threw a rope at that time, and it stopped her. She was tied up, and the pendant closed. As he pulled

her towards him, she hissed at him, "You'll find removing that little trick troublesome." He scowled at her.

"You'll only wish you were dead." He carried her away, sending a signal to his companion. Clair woke up,

and promptly pursued him.

Three and Eight both noticed 'Eye' carrying Sarah. Three faced her. "Eight, that's Four. Get on it." Eight

ran after her. Clair Splatted the charger user, and faced Three. "He has Sarah." Three nodded. "Eight's on

his tail." They followed his trail, and jumped onto the UFO that was preparing to take off. A hidden panel

smacked Clair, knocking her off the ship, and Three and Eight managed to slip inside.

Clair hit the ground hard, but got up, rubbing her arm. "Damn." Chloe ran over. "Are you okay?" Clair

sighed. "Other than a sore arm, yes. He took Sarah and the Time Stone. Three and Eight managed to get

on board, though." Chloe faced her. "Do you still have the Soul Stone?" She nodded. Chloe watched the

UFO take off, then remembered something. "Don't you have a speedboat?" Clair looked at Chloe,

grinning. "Yeah, I do."

**A/N**

**Like I said, like the movie, with a few differences.**


	4. C Group Reunited

**Interloper has said nothing about Chapter Three either. Oh, and to the guy who complained **

**about this being a lot like Infinity War, I have one thing to say: Either read some other story, **

**or SHUT UP!**

Chapter Four

C Group Reunited

(Somewhere in the ocean)

A small speedboat sailed forward in the ocean, with no particular location in mind. Onboard were five

Octolings, and one of them yawned. "So why are we doing this?" Another faced her. "It's a distress call,

Carly. People could be hurt." Carly faced the speaker. "Yeah, I get that, Cynthia, but why are we doing

it?" A third spoke up. "Because we're nice."

Carly faced her. "Not funny, Cathy." A fourth spoke up. "Besides, maybe they'll agree to let us be free as

a payment." The fifth joined in. "And maybe tell us where Clair and Chloe are." Catherine faced the two.

"Carla, I highly doubt that will happen. And Casey, I get the feeling they don't know." Now, keep your

eyes open for that ship."

Cynthia spoke up. "I got something. Up ahead, one nautical mile." Cathy nodded. As they arrived, they

could tell something was up. "I don't think we're getting a reward, Carla." They boarded the ship, which

they could tell was abandoned. "The survivors must have abandoned ship after they were boarded. Check

the security feed. Let's see what happened."

(Clair's speedboat, en route to _Octangelo)_

Chloe faced her sister as they got closer to the ship. "Why are we doing this?" Clair faced her. "To see if

we can find some way to figure out how the Soul Stone works. It might give us an advantage against

Cass." They saw the speedboat tied to the boarding ramp. "Somebody else beat us here." Clair narrowed

her eyes. "Get your Octo Shot."

(With Cathy and the others)

Cynthia gasped. "Cathy, we've got company. Another speedboat, two persons aboard." Catherine

grimaced. "Get ready to fight." They took defensive positions, aiming their Octo Shots at the door. As the

two entered, the five sisters opened fire. They dodged the shots remarkably well, before pinning Carly

and Carla down with their boots and yanking their goggles off. "Wait, Carly? Carla?"

They recognized the voices. "Clair? Chloe?" The seven lowered their weapons. Clair was about to hug

Catherine when Chloe spoke up. "Uh, I have one question." They faced her. Clair nodded to her. "Oh, this

isn't for you, Clair." Clearing her throat, she faced the other five, and asked, "Where the shell have you

been?!" All five flinched at that.

Catherine cleared her throat before answering, "Uh, got cut off, ended up having to steal a speedboat to

get out. We didn't know how to get to Inkopolis by sea, so we traveled around, and became bounty

hunters." Chloe was not impressed. Clair sighed. "How about we save the questions for later?" All six

nodded to her. "Now, what brought the five of you here?" Carla answered. "We detected a distress

signal."

Clair nodded, then said, "Chloe and I came here to find something." She walked towards the ship

computer, then typed something in. The Soul Stone came up on the monitor. Clair sighed. "I knew it. I

knew there'd be a record of the Stones on here." She read the file, and when finished, was about to shut

the computer off. "Wait, we wanted to know why the ship was abandoned."

Clair faced them. "Because of Cass." They faced her. "What?" Chloe spoke up. "She's collecting the

Infinity Stones, already has the Power and Space Stones, and might have the Time Stone by now. Clair

has the Soul Stone." They looked at Clair in amazement. "It appeared on my nightstand two years ago. I

didn't know what it was at the time. Two of the Agents of the NSS are working to recover the Time Stone,

Octavio has the Mind Stone, and the NSS has him under guard, and the Reality Stone is unaccounted

for."

Catherine sighed. Clair faced her. "I'm afraid I might know where it is. Is it red?" Clair nodded. Sighing,

Catherine continued. "It's in Octo Canyon. Sector Commander Julia Traeger has it. Four years ago, when

I was on leave there, she took me aside and showed me the pendant. When she opened it, she claimed it

was a birthstone. Now, I'm wondering if she knew more about it then she let on."

Clair sighed. "Do you guys have a CB radio?" Catherine nodded. Nodding, Clair said, "I need to contact

the NSS. They made Chloe and I Agents 9 and 10. We need to let them know about the Reality Stone."

Catherine nodded. "It's by the wheel."

**A/N**

**There. Different. Happy?**


	5. Rescue and Trap

**... Wow... Interloper has said NOTHING about chapter four...**

Chapter Five

Rescue

(Octarian UFO, en route to Octo Gorge)

Sarah awoke, looking at her surroundings. She was strapped to a table, the Time Stone's pendant still

strapped to her neck. The Octoling with the eye patch stood over her. "In all the time I've served

Cassandra, I have never failed her. None of us have." He paused, then continued. "If I were to reach our

rendezvous in Octo Gorge, there would be... judgment." He gently drew a knife from his hip. "Give me,

the stone."

Up above them, Agent 3 watched this, with Agent 8 close beside her. She faced the Octoling. "Any ideas,

Mei?" She scratched her chin for a moment, before facing Three and said, "Did you ever see that really

old movie, _Humans_?"

Sarah tried to squirm away from the knife, but the straps prevented her from doing so. "Interesting, isn't

it? It was originally made for surgery, and it could very well-." The sound of Agent 3 landing behind him

and pointing her weapon at him got his attention. "...End your friend's life in an instant." Agent 3 kept up

her face. "I gotta tell you, she's not really my friend." Sarah glared at her. "Saving her life is more of a

professional courtesy."

He angled the knife. "You've saved nothing. Your skills are feeble, compared to mine." That was when Mei

struck. "Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies." That got his attention. Mei kicked him towards the airlock

while Agent 3 opened it, causing the Octoling to fall out of the UFO and into the ocean below. They closed

the door to keep Sarah from falling out.

After freeing her, they went to the control room. "The UFO's on autopilot. I can't shut it down." Sarah

grimaced. "Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Cassandra. You need to understand

that." Agent 3 faced her. "No, it's you that doesn't understand that Cass has been inside my head for

seven years, and now she's back!"

Mei stood off to the side. "And now, we're in a flying saucer hundreds of miles away from Inkopolis with

no backup." Mei spoke up. "I'm backup." Agent 3 sighed, then continued. "At least on her turf, she's not

expecting it. So I say, we take the fight to her. Agent 4, do you concur?" Sarah sighed. "All right, Liz. We

go to her. But you have to understand that if it comes down to saving you, or Mei, or the Time Stone, I

will not hesitate to let either of you die."

Mei glared at her. "What?" Sarah faced her. "I can't hesitate, because the fate of the world could be at

stake." Both of her fellow Agents looked at each other, then back at her. "All right, let's see what they've

got for food." Mei grimaced. "Probably rations, I bet..."

(Octo Canyon)

Clair held up the makeshift Infinity Gauntlet she'd made. It only had a single slot, for one Infinity Stone,

but that is all she needed. She slipped the Soul Stone into the slot, and grimaced as the pain shot up her

arm. Facing her sisters, she said, "We'll go for Traeger first, then use the Reality Stone to lure Cass."

They nodded. "Let's go."

They entered the command dome, and found Cass pinning Julia Traeger to the floor. They could hear

Julia grimacing. "I don't have it..." Cass's tone indicated she wasn't fooled. "Everyone in Octo Valley

knows you'd sell your own brother if it would give you an edge over Octavio." The seven Octolings took

cover, and waited.

Catherine whispered to Clair, "How did she get here so fast?" Clair grimaced. "The Space Stone. I forgot

that it can be used to teleport." They continued to watch. "I know you have the Reality Stone, Traeger.

Giving it to me will spare you a great deal of pain." She pressed on Julia's chest with her foot. Julia hissed

in pain, and said, "I didn't know what it was."

Looking at her and trying to seem sincere, she asked, "Why... would I lie?" Cass's answer showed how

unimpressed she was. "I imagine it's like breathing for you." Julia gasped in pain, then answered, "Like

suicide." Cass grinned. "You do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious."

Catherine looked at Clair. "When?" Clair faced her. "She doesn't have the Stone yet. We get it first, then

get Cass. No Splatting, no hitting beyond what's necessary." They nodded.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Chloe sneezed, getting Cass's attention. Clair glanced at her. "You

couldn't cover your nose?" Chloe wiped her nose with her handkerchief. "Sorry." Cass picked up Traeger,

and threw her into a nearby sleeping tube. She began to approach them. Clair whispered, "Okay, get her

attention." The six Octolings rushed at Cass, not knowing that the Space Stone had a second power.

Cass closed her fist, and all six of them went flying onto the platform behind her. They groaned and

rubbed their legs. Catherine sighed. "Okay, no frontal assault." Cass faced them with a smile. "I'm so

glad you got my invitation." Clair stood up. "Cass!" The Octoling faced her sister. Clair closed her fist, and

the Soul Stone glowed brightly. An entire army of Octoling ghosts appeared.

Cass smiled. "So you found out what it does. Good." Clair faced her. "It can be used to steal, preserve,

manipulate, and even control the souls of the dead and the living." Cass nodded. "I know. Dr. Anea told

me about the Stones when I found him on Mt. Nantai." Holding up her gauntlet, Cass added, "He's the

one who gave me this."

Clair thrust her arm forward, and the soul army lunged at Cass, who was not expecting such an onslaught

from her sister. She was run through by many weapons, which caused her to fall over. Clair's eyes

opened wide. "My Cod. Cassie!" She ran over, and knelt beside her fallen sister, cradling her body and

crying her heart out. "Those are real tears..." A red line went through the entire room, and Clair felt it as

someone grabbed her arm.

She saw Cass smiling warmly at her. "I guess deep down, I knew you still loved me." She removed the

Soul Stone from Clair's gauntlet. "But you never know for sure..." She put the Soul Stone into her own

Gauntlet, then faced her sisters. "Don't worry. I don't want to hurt any of you." She closed her fist, and

added, "I'll bring peace to Inklings and Octolings." The Space Stone glowed, before Cass vanished.

Catherine looked at Clair, stunned. "...Did we just... lose? To Cass?" Clair sighed, the tears still drying.

"At least she knows we still love her..."

**A/N**

**See? Nobody has to die, yet.**


	6. Meetings

**This is... inevitable...**

(Mt. Nantai)

A blue portal appeared on the mountain, and Cass stepped through, looking annoyed. She spotted one of

her followers looking up at her. "Th-The Mind Stone, my lady... It was gone when I arrived..." Cass

sighed and stepped closer. "I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed in me." Cass's answer was quick. "I am

disappointed, but not because you failed, but because you called me here. You were supposed to meet

me in Octo Gorge, Elise."

Elise bowed, ashamed. "Where are Sharp and Eye?" Elise faced her. "They went after the Time Stone.

Eye told me he had taken the Stonekeeper captive, because he couldn't get the Stone out of the

pendant." Cass nodded. Sharp walked over, then, having followed Elise. "Oh, good. I want you and Elise

to track down Octavio and take the Mind Stone." They nodded. "Go." They, left, leaving Cass alone with

her thoughts.

(Octarian UFO, inbound to Octo Gorge)

"Agent 3, up ahead!" Liz grimaced. "I doubt this thing has a self-parking feature. Agent 8, can you land

us?" Mei sighed. "I didn't get that kind of training. I was a foot soldier." Agent 3 sighed. "Okay. Plan B.

Does this thing have parachutes?" Mei nodded. "In the armory."

After donning the parachutes, they jumped out, and safely floated down to the ground, while the UFO

crashed into the ocean not too far away. They landed on a platform, and looked at the rubble. As they

did, Clair and the others arrived, holding their Octo Shots. "Sarah?" Said Inkling faced her. "Clair?" Clair

sighed.

"Bad news. Cass now has the Reality and Soul Stones. I'm willing to bet she's coming here next." Sarah

grimaced. "Wonderful..." Liz thought that over. "We have one advantage. She's coming to us." Clair faced

her. "Okay, I have a plan. We don't want to dance with her, we just want the Stones. That way, we can

stash them in the NSS headquarters to keep them safe. Either that or bring them to Cap's home in

Calamari County."

Clair noticed Sarah was trembling, and the Time Stone was glowing. "Sarah?" Mei ran over and gently

touched her. Sarah jolted, and Mei caught her. "It's okay." Clair faced her. "What were you doing?" Sarah

was taking deep breaths. "I went forward in time to see how many ways this could end." Clair faced her

sisters, and then asked, "How many did you see?"

Sarah looked at her. "15,000,605." Clair's eyes went wide, impressed. Catherine spoke up. "How many

did we win?" Sarah didn't answer. Catherine faced Clair. "Is she usually like this?" Clair faced her. "Sarah,

how many timelines are there in which we win?" Sarah reluctantly faced her. "One." They looked at her.

"So how do we stop her?" Sarah faced her. "I can't tell you."

Catherine snapped. "What do you mean you can't tell us?" Sarah faced her. "If I tell you how to beat her,

it won't happen." Catherine faced Clair. "What now?" Clair faced her. "We ambush Cass. Take the

Gauntlet. After that, I'm taking her to my apartment in Inkopolis, and try to make things right." Her

sisters faced her. "Count us in, too."

**A/N**

**The battle for the Time Stone is about to begin.**


	7. The Battle is Joined

**... Wow. Five chapters written and not a word from Interloper about it...**

Chapter Seven

Preparing for Battle

(New Squidbeak Splatoon Headquarters, Inkopolis)

Cap'n Cuttlefish faced the assembled Agents present. 3, 4, 8, 9, and 10 were preparing to engage Cass in

order to take back the four Infinity Stones she had collected so far. Meanwhile, in the event those Agents

failed, the Splatoon's seven remaining Agents were preparing to defend Octavio and the Mind Stone. He

faced Agent 3.5. Greg held his Hero Dualies in his hands, but remained calm.

Agent 4.5, Otis, was holding his Hero Roller. Agent 1 held her Hero Roller and stood beside him. Agent 2

held her charger and waited. Agent 5 held her Hero Shot MK-II in her arms, and was standing at

attention. Agent 6 held her own Hero Shot MK-II, and was looking it over. Agent 7 held his own Hero

Shot, and waited. Cuttlefish had his old Bamboozler, but he knew it wouldn't do a lot of good against an

opponent like Cassandra.

Agent 2, who he had selected to lead the defenses, faced the assembled Agents. "Agents 1 and 4.5,

you're frontline. See if you can roll her down. Agent 3.5, you're backup for them. Agents 5, 6, and 7,

you'll go if the frontline and backup fail. I'll be the last resort. Any questions?" The only one who raised a

hand was Scott. "Shoot." He gestured at his Hero Suit. "Does this make me look fat?"

Everyone facepalmed at that, and Agent 2 sighed. "Everyone, into position." Facing Octavio, she added,

"and you, stay right there unless we all go down. Then make a run for it." He nodded. "I got a contact.

Two Octolings. One of them has a charger." They took note of the two. One was a female, and held a

standard Octo Shot.

Elise faced the seven Agents who were standing between her and her mission. One of them spoke up.

"Where's your other friend? 4.5 said there was another guy." She faced him. "It's no concern of yours.

He'll have delivered the Time Stone to Lady Cassandra by the time we're done here." The Agents stood

their ground. Elise spoke up again. "Cassandra will have the Mind Stone."

Agent 1 spoke up. "That's not gonna happen. You're in Inkopolis now. Cass will have nothing but dust,

and ink." Elise glared at her. "We have ink to spare." She cocked her Octo Shot. The Agents readied their

weapons, and Sharp aimed his charger. The battle for the Mind Stone had begun.

(Octo Gorge)

A portal opened, before Cass stepped through it, and opened her first, closing the portal. She looked

around at her old home, and sighed. "Oh, yeah." She looked at the speaker, Agent 4. "You're much more

of a Cassandra." Cass faced the Agent, before speaking. "I take it Eye is dead?" Sarah nodded. Cass

sighed. "This day calls for a heavy price." Gesturing to the pendant with the Time Stone, she continued.

"Still, he accomplished his mission."

Sarah coolly replied, "You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with a Ligo." Cass simply

chuckled, before asking, "And where do you think he brought you?" Sarah sighed. "Let me guess: Your

home?" Cass sighed. "It was." She closed her fist, and a red line went through the area, revealing Octo

Gorge in its former glory. "Octo Gorge was like most Octarian settlements, deteriorating domes, loss of

life."

Sarah waited for the Octoling to continue. "I was banished because I kept failing, cast out like garbage. It

made me realize what Octavio really is: a liar and a tyrant." Sarah made no reaction. "So I made it my

mission to reveal to my people what Octavio's true plans were. Like me, he too, sought the Stones. But

when he couldn't find the Time Stone, he gave up on it, and passed the Reality, Space, and Power Stones

to chosen bearers."

Sarah sighed. "Julia Traegar got the Reality Stone and Commander Sieg got the Space Stone. Who had

the Power Stone?" Cass sighed. "Octavio's daughter. She went missing years ago. I found her in the

Metro, dead. She had a knife in her body. The Power Stone was still in the pendant." Sarah faced her.

"Why did Octavio want the Stones?" Cass sighed. "With all six Stones, he planned to snap his fingers, and

your people would no longer exist."

Sarah growled under her breath. "The Soul Stone, he couldn't obtain, because it only appears to those

who have lost someone they loved. Clair thought it was the rest of us that she lost, but it was actually the

loss of her squad that caused the Stone to appear to her." Sarah sighed. "And what would you do with

the Stones?"

Cass smiled. "Expose Octavio for what he is, and then, when everyone's chosen to either remain with

him, or leave him, I'll snap my fingers, and Octavio, and those who remain with him will no longer exist."

Sarah gave her a "really" look. "You'd kill them just because they'd choose to stay with Octavio?" Cass

sighed. "It's the only way to truly bring peace between Inklings and Octolings."

Sarah faced her. "And then?" Cass looked at the Infinity Gauntlet. "I'd finally rest, and watch the sun rise

on a new world." Sarah looked at her. "At the cost of lives." Cass faced her. "Hopefully, no one will

choose to remain with Octavio. That way, only he will die. The hardest choices require the strongest

wills." Sarah drew her Hero Brush. "I think you'll find our will equal to yours."

Cass faced her. "'Our'?" Liz threw her Splat Bomb at her, and Cass dodged it, barely. Liz grinned, then

spoke into her comm, "Piece of cake, Cathy." Catherine growled on her end. "Yeah, if your goal was to

piss her off!" Cass faced Liz, momentarily surprised. "You do remember." Cass nodded. "I remember all of

my mistakes." Liz nodded. "Good. So you can pay for all of them!"

She rushed her, and Cass simply brushed her aside with the Space Stone, knocking her into a nearby

wall. Clair and the other members of C Group rushed her, and Cass used the Soul and Power Stones to

knock them unconscious. Mei fired some shots at her, which Cass simply used the Reality Stone to turn to

bubbles, then use the Space Stone to knock her against a wall, leaving the young Octoling unconscious.

(NSS Headquarters)

The fight was going well for the Agents. They had the Octolings held back. The shots from either side not

connecting, until Sharp was hit by a shot from Agent 7's Hero Shot, splatting him. Elise fired wildly to

avenge her fallen comrade, but was easily splatted by Agent 3.5. The Agents faced each other, and

Cuttlefish spoke. "Don't celebrate yet. We need to be sure Cassandra has been defeated."

(Octo Gorge)

Cass approached Sarah, Infinity Gauntlet ready. Sarah tossed her Hero Brush aside, and moved her

hands a bit. Instantly, she revealed the Ligo clan's greatest secret: their mastery of the mystic arts. She

fired a simple beam of energy at Cass, who simply turned it to bubbles, before firing a laser of her own,

which Sarah turned into glass, and sent back at Cass, who turned it into a black hole, and fired it back.

Sarah turned the black hole into butterflies, and the Octoling flinched, caught off guard. Sarah then made

multiple copies of herself, and latched a whip of sorts onto the Gauntlet, intending to remove it. Cass

closed her fist, and used all four Stones to remove all of Sarah's copies from existence, and caught her by

the shirt. Grinning, Cass said, "You're full of surprises, Sarah." Grabbing the pendant, she ripped it off.

"Yet you never once used your greatest weapon." She crushed it in her hand, revealing it to be empty.

Cass couldn't help but chuckle. "Good plan. Hide the Time Stone and make me think you had it on your

person." She chucked her to the ground. "It's here. I know it is." Instantly, she was hit by a shot from an

Inkzooka. Recovering, she faced the attacker.

Liz glared at her. "You throw me against another wall, and I'm gonna lose it." Cass faced her. "Liz." Liz

growled at her. Cass sighed, and said, "You're not the only one who was cursed with bad memories of

that day." Liz's growl grew louder. "My only curse is you." She fired off an Inkstrike, which Cass used the

Power Stone to destroy mid-air. Liz came at her with a Stamper, and tried to flatten her with it,

succeeding in grazing her arm.

Cass gently wiped the ink off, before grinning at Liz mockingly. "All that for a drop of ink." Liz was caught

off-guard as Cass grabbed her by the shirt, and used the Space Stone to throw her towards the ground.

Liz groaned as she got up, gripping her good arm. Cass gently stepped forward, before placing her left

hand on Liz's shoulder. Clair spoke up. "Stop!" Cass faced her.

Clair was breathing heavily, and opened her pendant, revealing the Time Stone. "Let her go, and I will

give you the Stone." Liz faced her. "Agent 9, don't do it!" Cass faced her sister. "No tricks." Clair nodded,

then gently handed Cass the Stone. Cass put it into the Gauntlet, and sighed as the Stone's power

coursed through her veins. Facing Sarah, she said, "One to go." With that, she vanished.

Catherine ran over, Octo Shot in her hand. Facing Liz, she said, "Did we just lose to Cass again?!" Sarah

limped over. Liz faced Clair. "Why would you do that?!" Sarah sighed, and said, "Because I told her to."

Liz faced her. "Why?" Sarah faced her. "The Splatoon's mission, above all else, is to defend Inkopolis. If

Clair hadn't given her the Time Stone, Octavio would have betrayed us, taking the Gauntlet, and

snapping its fingers, killing all Inklings and Octolings who fled the settlements."

Liz looked at her. "So, the only way for Inkopolis to survive..." Sarah faced her. "Was to give her the

Stone. That way, Inkopolis is safe. That is how we win." Catherine faced Sarah with amazement. "You

saw all that with the Stone?" Sarah nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sarah sighed. "If I had told you,

you wouldn't have believed me, and tried to stop me from giving her the Stone."

(NSS Headquarters)

The wind started to blow outside, so the Agents went to see what was going on, as no wind was in the

weather forecast for that day. They looked at the street, and saw a portal open. Cass stepped through,

and the portal closed behind her. Scott spoke up. "Agent 2? That's her." Marie sighed, and said, "Eyes up.

Stay sharp."

**This has got to be the biggest chapter I have made so far in any of my stories.**


	8. The Head

**Wow. This is the last chapter, and still nothing from Interloper. Wow.**

Chapter Eight

The Head

(NSS Headquarters)

Cass looked at all of the Agents gathered to take her on. Scott was here, as well as Greg. She wasn't familiar with the others, though. Their front

lines rushed at her, and she used the Space Stone to teleport behind them, which caused them to trip on each other and fall on the floor, rubbing

their sore legs. Octavio's eyes went wide. Cuttlefish held his Bamboozler, waiting. One by one, she continued to either injure or pin down Splatoon

Agents until she was down to one.

Agent 2 fired her charger, trying to push Cass back. The Octoling simply used the Reality Stone to turn the ink fired from the charger into

bubbles, and used the Space Stone to pull the Inkling's weapon away. Marie lunged at her, and grabbed to fingers on the gauntlet to keep her

from closing her fist, shouting the entire time. Cass simply lifted her up and tossed her aside like a rag doll. Cuttlefish aimed his Bamboozler, but

was surprised when Cass used the Space Stone to take it from him and hurl it to another part of the room.

As Cuttlefish crawled in an effort to reclaim his weapon/cane, Cass faced Octavio. He glared at her. "You." Cass kept her gaze on him, and said,

"You know what I want." He laughed, then said, "Over my rotting corpse." Cass rolled her eyes. "Did I say you had a choice?" As she spoke, she

closed the fist, and the Time Stone glowed, stopping time itself, and allowing Cass to take the Mind Stone without any trouble. She pulled it out of

Octavio's crown, and backed away enough to keep him from reclaiming it.

Releasing her hold on time, she slipped the Mind Stone into the gauntlet, completing it. As the energy lines from all six stones shot through her

arms, Cass screamed in pain, and looked at the gauntlet. She held her hand up, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, everyone in the room, and all

around the world knew of Octavio's true plan. As he faced her, rage in his eyes, Cass smirked at him. "You've lost, Octavio." Closing the fist, Cass

was able to determine that no one had chosen to remain with Octavio because of his lies.

She held her hand up, and got ready to snap her fingers again. As she did, Agent 2 struck, throwing a knife she kept on her. It hit Cass in the

stomach, and she dropped to her knees. Hissing in pain, Cass removed the knife from her body and looked at Agent 2 mockingly. Gasping, she

started to speak. "You..." Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "You should..." Breathing a bit more, she smirked at Agent 2. "You should have

gone for the head." With that, she raised her hand, and Agent 2 screamed "No!" as the Octoling snapped her fingers a second time.

In Cass's mind, she saw a younger version of herself looking at her. "Did you do it?" Cass nodded. "What did it cost?" Cass sighed, and answered,

"Everything." In the real world, Cass looked at Agent 2, who was staring at her in shock. "What'd you do?" Cass didn't answer. "What did you

do?!" The Octoling closed her fist, and teleported away, the knife wound also healing. Cuttlefish faced his granddaughter. "Where is she?" Marie

faced him. "She opened a portal and fell through..."

(Ocean, several miles from Octo Gorge)

Clair sat on the deck, looking out at the sea. Chloe walked over to her. "Clair, you saw it too?" She nodded. "He killed my squad to get the Soul

Stone..." Chloe nodded. "Cass did it... She got them all..." Chloe gently rubbed Clair's back, and said, "It's not over yet. As long as Cass holds the

Stones, she's dangerous. We need to take the Gauntlet from her, and hide it somewhere." Clair nodded, and faced Sarah, who walked over. "Clair,

there was no other way." She nodded at her friend.

(Mt. Nantai, 19 days later)

Cass sat down on a step of her makeshift cabin, looking at the sunrise. The gauntlet was still attached to her arm, and she smiled at first, but

then felt the tears fall as she thought of Eye and the others, who had lost their lives so that she could find the Stones. Cass sighed, and looked at

the Stones. With her mission complete, she had only one thing left to do. She held her hand up, and snapped her fingers.

**A/N**

**In the end, there is no end, just a new beginning. As for what Cass did at the end of this, you'll have to wait to find out. Cass may **

**have found all six Infinity Stones, but **_it's not over..._


End file.
